The Garage
by leiahlaloa
Summary: A short piece on the life and times of Edward and Bella.  And that elusive garage of the Cullens....
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- I've been debating about whether this should be in Edward or Bella's perspective. I'm just going to do both. Bella's first though. You can find Edward's in the next chapter. Uhm… let's see… we're going to place this scene in the undefined time between Bella's accident and the prom. It's probably the safest place for it. **

**PS: I do not own Twilight or New Moon. **

Hobbling on crutches out to the garage was not my favorite thing to do. Especially since the ground was mushy from the recent rain. Very recent. I scowled when the sky began to drip again. Leave it to me to fall for someone who preferred dark, wet weather.

I smiled despite the dull pain shooting up my leg. Edward was worth every moment, no matter what he said about being dangerous to me. He had become the sun in this sunless world.

I gritted my teeth against the inner monologue. If I didn't get into the garage soon and lean up against something I was going to become irritable. I should have accepted when Esme offered to carry me out. She had told me where Edward was. The building is about a football field's length away from the house. I thought I could handle going that far. I would be grateful when this plaster was gone.

As I approached, I heard the atrocious 50's station Edward insisted on playing. The music seemed to be a little cheesy to me with its upbeat tempo and love struck lyrics. I smiled in irony. I thought 50's music was bad, but some of the times Edward and I had been spending together recently were up there on the cheesiness scale.

Like the night of old movies. We quoted Casablanca lines back and forth to each other. Edward danced with Ginger Rogers. I fake swooned over Jimmy Stewart. It was a particularly ridiculous night.

I shook myself out of my ever present daze and began toward the open door of the garage. As I got closer I could hear Edward's voice singing along with the music, which was heavenly, but I also heard a female voice. Rosalie.

I sighed heavily. She still didn't like me. I was just going to have to accept that. Emmett still liked me.

Edward was working on the Volvo. From my view inside I could see that it was up on a jack on the driver's side. Edward's feet were sticking out. I stifled a laugh at the picture. He still hadn't sensed my presence. I hobbled closer and looked for Rosalie. Her blonde head was no where to be found.

"Bella?" Edward's beautiful voice echoed around the room. He must have caught my scent. His foot moved to roll himself from underneath the car, but stopped in indecision. Probably wondering if I was actually right outside or if he'd caught a whiff of me from across the field. He rolled out anyways.

"I can hear your heart." He chuckled. And his perfect smile appeared. He was standing quicker than my eyes could discern and coming towards me. His beauty always shocked me for a moment so he had crossed the distance before I could properly blink.

"Don't stand out here in the rain," he caught me up in his arms and carried me inside.

"My crutches." I sighed, watching them fall onto the ground.

"Like you need them when I'm around." He laughed, kissing my forehead and depositing me onto a workbench. He had my leg propped and my crutches inside before I could say anything else.

"What brings you out this fine evening? And why, for that matter, didn't Esme bring you out here?" he leaned against the workbench and waited for my response.

"I thought I could make it out here. I didn't realize how soft the ground was, I suppose. And as far as why I'm out here, I woke up from my nap and felt pretty good. I knew you wouldn't be up to the house for a few more hours, so I thought I'd surprise you. I didn't realize you would be working on your car. Is there something wrong?" I looked over where I saw the inhuman movements of Rosalie working on her own car that was up on the garage's rack. She must have been rushing to finish.

"Nope. I was just fiddling around mostly. I heard a little jingle and decided to check it out. Tightened up a few things while I was under there. That's all." He saw that I was distracted by Rosalie's motions and moved to block her from my view, "Have you taken your pain killers in a while?" He must have read the pain from my facial expression. Good thing he didn't realize it was more about Rosalie's disdain for me and less about my bum leg.

"Yes." I scowled in mock annoyance and then laughed, "What are you, my doctor?"

"I do have two medical degrees." He challenged.

"Means nothing to me. Except that you are pompous." I laughed.

"Did you just call me pompous?" Edward's face was incredulous.

"You are," Rosalie called over her shoulder and ran out of the garage. Somehow she'd taken her car off the rack and parked it in her usual space. I giggled.

"I'll deal with her later. But you, miss, are under my care and mercy." Edward barely glanced at Rosalie's departure and turned his full attention on me. His gaze made me forget what we were talking about.

"Stop that!" I smacked his stone shoulder and glared when he turned his heartbreaking smile my way. I didn't glare for long though.

"You infuriate me," I reached out to touch his face gingerly, not wanting to startle him in any way. His hand met mine and held it to his face.

"If I infuriate you so much, why are you still sitting here?" he laughed, and moved to trap me further.

"I guess I'm just crazy." I sighed.

"That you are," he smiled and flashed his white teeth at me in warning. I knew that look. He had proven that he could handle being around me. He had even tasted my blood—per my late nemesis James—but he seemed to need to remind me daily that he was a vampire and that I was his exact brand of heroin. As if I needed the memo.

"Alright, alright. Feel free to go back to your tinkering." I tried to free my hand from his face, but his stone grip wouldn't release.

"I'm comfortable right here." He inched closer. "How are you feeling? Your ribs ok?" He reached to touch my torso gently, but only felt the supportive tape that was there. I was sore still, but getting stronger everyday.

"They're healing pretty well. They don't feel like anything more than a bruise. The tape itches more than anything else." I answered, trying not to sound affected. His hand had rested at my waist. I sighed at his touch. It always took my breath away, no matter how light. His eyes seemed to scan my entire profile before looking back into my eyes. They seemed sad and my head involuntarily shook back and forth, trying to dispel the bleak thoughts I knew were going through his mind.

"Bella, you are too much." He murmured, looking away. I seemed to be getting better and better at my own mind reading technique. With him anyways.

"Haven't I always been?" I challenged.

"It's true." He nodded and broke contact, walking back towards the car. He released the jack's strain on the car slowly and began putting tools away. Just like Rosalie, he had his car parked in its usual place within seconds.

"Ready to go in? I feel really bad about having you propped up on a hard workbench when you could be resting on my couch." He grimaced. His face seemed to be schooled again, no hint of any negativity in the depths of his eyes, other than for my discomfort.

"Will you walk normal? No running." I gave him a pointed look.

"Of course. How else would I carry you? Seriously, if I ran with you, in the state you're in, I have a higher chance of breaking you, than when you're completely healthy." His brow furrowed in that maddening way that made me want to reach out and smooth it down again.

"Passenger ready to board, I suppose." I shrugged. In one swift, gentle movement I was in Edward's arms, cradled against his chest.

"Grab your crutches, please," he angled so that I could reach them. I laid them across my lap so that the tops were leaned against Edward's unoccupied shoulder, pointed down.

"Why can't we do this at school again?" I asked, snuggling into his neck.

"Because other than being completely inappropriate, it is also a little more than your father would handle hearing. He hates me already. We don't need to edge him over the precipice." He laughed as he covered the distance between the garage and the house in long strides.

"He just doesn't understand how I could have that huge fight with you on one night then five days later be crazy about you again." I reminded him.

"No matter what, we must tread lightly around Charlie. Remember, I can hear his thoughts. You cannot. And he _does not_ like me." He snickered.

"One battle at a time. The one I'm choosing right now would be the obvious—the battle against this cast." I glared at the bulge underneath my pants leg.

"Good choice," Edward nodded as he whisked me into the house and up to his room.

**A/N- This was supposed to give us an idea of what the garage at the Cullen's looked like, but it spun out of control. Oh well….**


	2. Chapter 2

**Edward's POV**

My concept of time was getting closer and closer to Bella's impatience. Ever since she had come back to Forks after accident in Phoenix, there was a routine. I took Bella to school and drove her home. She took a nap and did her homework in the afternoon, uninterrupted, and then I showed up around seven-thirty to "visit". We usually talked in the kitchen or watched TV with Charlie. Then I left at ten, only to come back in the window around an hour later.

It was a nice schedule, but the four hours that are between the time I drop Bella off and then go visit her at seven thirty were beginning to get excruciating. I jumped at the chance to work on the cars with Rosalie. I had heard a little jingling earlier on the Volvo. Superhuman hearing is very helpful when it comes to cars. It just needed a little tune up, but it would keep me occupied.

"_Edward, what do you think about getting the BMW painted a less conspicuous color?_" Rosalie's thoughts brought me into a less abstract line of thinking.

"I think it would keep people from swarming your car in the school's parking lot, but it wouldn't be your car anymore." I admitted out loud over the music.

"_I suppose you're right. But as long as you're chauffeuring around Bella,"_ Bella's name was even thought of with a touch of venom in Rosalie's mind, "_I'll be driving._"

"Well, do whatever you want, but why have a car if it's not painted your favorite color?" I asked. Besides turning the statement around in her mind, there was silence from Rosalie. I began to roll my mind towards the oldies music that filtered through the surround sound speakers around the garage. Before I knew it, I was singing along.

I wasn't aware of the heartbeat I heard until one song faded away, but the beat remained. Then Bella's heady scent filled my olfactory sense.

"Bella?" I placed a foot down to pull myself out from under the car, but I waited to see if she would say anything. I knew she was out there. Rosalie didn't have a heartbeat. She still hesitated and I was freshly aggravated that I couldn't read her thoughts.

"I can hear your heart." I informed her, rolling out from under the car and standing up in one fluid motion. She looked so tired. Beautiful, as always, but tired nonetheless. I had done this to her. I knew a stab of guilt and indecision, before I walked towards her.

"Don't stand out here in the rain." I caught her up and carried her to the mostly cleared off workbench.

"My crutches." She looked like she might reach for them as they fell to the soggy ground.

"Like you need them when I'm around." I replied casually. Her close proximity made my jaw clench in that familiar, dangerous way, but I stamped the feeling down in disgust and tried to relax. I kissed her forehead as I turned my mind to her comfort. Within seconds I had her leg propped and her crutches inside leaned against the bench.

"What brings you out this fine evening? And why, for that matter, didn't Esme bring you out here?" I leaned against the workbench to watch her face. It was so expressive. So intricate. It was also the only way I could gauge her thoughts.

"I thought I could make it out here. I didn't realize how soft the ground was, I suppose. And as far as why I'm out here, I woke up from my nap and felt pretty good. I knew you wouldn't be up to the house for a few more hours, so I thought I'd surprise you. I didn't realize you would be working on your car. Is there something wrong?" Her glance flicked from the Volvo to the quick movements of Rosalie whose thoughts had been raging since I brought Bella in. I left Rosalie to her raging thoughts. It was easier than upsetting Bella.

"Nope. I was just fiddling around mostly. I heard a little jingle and decided to check it out. Tightened up a few things while I was under there. That's all." I moved so that Bella would have to crane her neck to see Rosalie's quick, angry motions. Then I noticed the subtle strain in Bella's brow that hinted at pain. "Have you taken your painkillers in a while?" I got the reaction I wanted. Complete distraction.

"Yes." Her defiant tone and scowl made me want to laugh out loud, "What are you, my doctor?"

"I do have two medical degrees," I reminded her. My medical knowledge was useless compared to my sense of smell, which told me her blood was strong and continuing to heal her.

"Means nothing to me. Except that you are pompous." Bella's laugh echoed off the garage's walls and almost made me wonder if I should take the bait. I did.

"Did you just call me pompous?" I asked incredulously.

"You are," was Rosalie's quick reply as she ran out the garage door. Her mind was a little quieter than when Bella had first arrived. There were still hints of malice. Bella giggled at Rosalie's response.

"I'll deal with her later. But you, miss, are under my care and mercy." Bella's eyes were drinking in my face, as if she hadn't seen it a few hours before. Her look made me forget who I was for a moment and I stared back at her with the same, memorizing intensity.

"Stop that," her playful smack was little more than a whisper against my shoulder, but made me realize I'd been alluring her again. I grinned at her glare and watched as her expression softened.

"You infuriate me," her voice wasn't mad though. Her hand came out cautiously to touch my face and I silently thanked her for being so careful. Of its own volition, my hand trapped hers against my cheek. Her delectable scent filled my head and made me ache to be closer to her.

"If I infuriate you so much, why are you still sitting here?" I moved to trap her even more, putting us within inches of each other. I worked to keep the monster inside me tame with the new nearness. I still had my moments, I'm ashamed to admit.

"I guess I'm crazy," her voice sounded resigned. I could here the "oh well" in her tone and it made me want to chortle and weep all at the same time. That she would put herself in such danger… I tried not to think about it.

"That you are," I flashed my teeth at her in a smile. She knew the smile. It was meant to warn, but somehow, it never frightened her the way I wanted it to.

"Alright, alright. Feel free to go back to your tinkering," she tried to free her hand from my grasp, but I didn't let her. Sometimes I wondered if she realized I would have rather stayed in that uncomfortable position leaning on the bench forever, than done anything else.

"I'm comfortable right here," I lied watching her face. It looked like she was controlling her pain very well, but I went ahead and asked, ""How are you feeling? Your ribs ok?" I reached to probe her torso, paying even more attention to how slowly I moved and how gently I touched her. I could feel the tape that gave her support, but I could also feel that the ribs were healed nicely.

"They're healing pretty well. They don't feel like anything more than a bruise. The tape itches more than anything else." Her attempt to sound unaffected by my touch made my adrenaline pump for some reason. Knowing that I still affected her in such a way was a heady event to me. I scanned the length of her body with my eyes and knew a moment of complete horror. I had almost lost this beautiful creature. But it was my fault. If I could just stay away from her, she would be safe. She would have been safe if I had just disappeared. Her body would be whole. Her mind wouldn't be marred with memories of James' torment. Her soul wouldn't ache to become one of us.

When I looked back up into her eyes, it was almost like she knew my thoughts. She was shaking her head and giving me a disapproving look. She was getting far too good at reading me.

"Bella, you are too much." It seemed to be an appropriate response. I looked away, trying to reconcile these opposing feelings. The need to be close to Bella and the notion that she should never have become involved with me were always more defined when she was around.

"Haven't I always been?" her voice had an edge to it that challenged me to mention my recent, repeated thoughts. I didn't give her the satisfaction.

"It's true," I let go of her hand and nodded, walking back towards the car. I made a show of getting everything in order. I let the jack down and the car eased itself back to its position, parallel with the ground. I picked up all the tools that I had used and placed them in compartments in a tool chest close by. Finally, I drove the Volvo back to its original spot in the garage, parked between the Vanquish and Emmett's Jeep.

By then, I had my thoughts back in order and my feelings under control. Bella was here of her own free will. I was just going to have to accept the fact that she might never recognize the true demon in me. The irrational side of me was giddy at the prospect. I love her far too much to see her walk out of my life. The monster in me rejoiced as well, knowing my addiction to her scent. But the rational side told me to get away from her if I loved her so much. That I was a danger to her. I was always a danger to her.

When I turned back, I had rearranged my face into a passive smirk.

"Ready to go in? I feel really bad about having you propped up on a hard workbench when you could be resting on my couch." I grimaced at how she seemed to be gripping the bench to keep from falling over.

"Will you walk normal? No running." Her look made me want to laugh. As if I was going to run with her. That would bruise her up even more than she already was.

"Of course. How else would I carry you? Seriously, if I ran with you, in the state you're in, I have a higher chance of breaking you, than when you're completely healthy." My brow puckered at the thought, but I tried to push it away. Negativity would not be my friend today.

"Passenger ready to board, I suppose." Her shrug was slight, but all I needed. I gently picked her up and cradled her. Even with the cast she felt so slight. Like a feather, to me. I didn't know whether to trust my worry or to let it go. I do have superhuman strength.

"Grab your crutches, please." I angled so Bella could pick them up and place them awkwardly against my shoulder and over her lap.

"Why can't we do this at school?" she whined and snuggled into my neck. I smiled at the closeness and almost instinctively cuddled her closer.

"Because other than being completely inappropriate, it is also a little more than your father would handle hearing. He hates me already. We don't need to edge him over the precipice." I laughed and began covering the distance between the garage and the house. I was going a little faster than I should have, but I didn't like for Bella to be out in the rain.

It was true, though, that Charlie didn't like me. He had a sour note to his thoughts when I was around. Always pessimistic. Always looking for fault in me. He wasn't looking deep enough obviously.

"He just doesn't understand how I could have that huge fight with you on one night then five days later be crazy about you again." Her voice was unrepentant and rebellious. I smiled slightly at that.

"No matter what, we must tread lightly around Charlie. Remember, I can hear his thoughts. You cannot. And he _does not_ like me." I chuckled at a recent encounter with Bella's father.

"One battle at a time. The one I'm choosing right now would be the obvious—the battle against this cast." I saw her glare at the bulk around her left leg. The fight in her made me even more protective for some reason. She thought she could take on the world. I let it go for now.

"Good choice." Was my last murmur before I whisked her up the stairs and towards my room.

**A/N- Come on guys. All my one shots are going to be complete fluff. It's not a major change from With Opened Eyes… but I haven't placed Edward in peril. Gasp! Review if you like. These are just fun to post up for me.**


End file.
